Lee's Nightmare
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Also, I think the drunk is wearing off a bit. 83/84.


**Okay, first of all, lesson learned: stick with KND and nothing else (don't ask)! Second of all, I take back that thing I said about doing OCs' nightmares. I should've remembered that nearly everyone on this fandom has, like a million OCs, and I don't really want to do those unless I actually get to know them by reading their stories, which I will not do just to give them a nightmare, only when I feel like it. Even so, depending on who from the show is related to the OC, I most likely will not do their nightmare if it's too late for them to be in my series at all ( i.e. someone related to Father could've been important in ANCESTOR, but now it's too late for them to appear, at least not without changing their background almost entirely). And I'm sure most people can tell which OC stories I read. Anyway, here's Lee's Nightmare. Here we go.**

* * *

><p>Lee slept peacefully in his bed in the Treehouse one night, despite the crazy thing that was about to happen: the Nightmare King burst through the wall into his room, leaving a large hole. He then stood up as he began wobbling, drunk. "Never fear! Holeman is here! Able to make a hole in a single splat!" He then took a drink as he leaned on Lee's bed. "And now it's time to scare LEE! …Wait…I hope-I-I hope I got the right Lee. …Cause-Cause there are a million Lees." He looked at his list. "O-Okay. I got-I got the right Lee. I-It's the yo-yo one. Ahem! Alright, let's give you a…let's give you a…God, what's the word I'm looking for? NIGHTMARE!"<p>

_Inside his nightmare, Lee awoke, yawning in his bed, as reached for his nightstand to pick up his yo-yo. However, he gave a slightly horrified look when something was missing. "Where's my yo-yo?" He quickly jumped out of bed and dashed for the living room, where he found Sonya. "Sonya!"_

"_Oh! Hey, Lee!"_

"_Sonya, have you seen my yo-yo?"_

"_Yo-yo? Don't you remember, Lee? Your mom sold your yo-yos at a garage sale."_

"_SHE WHAT?"_

"_Yeah. And Harvey was the one who bought them."_

"_WHO?" As if on cue, Harvey walked in, playing with Lee's two yo-yos._

"_Hey, guys! What's up?"_

"_HARVEY! Give me back my yo-yos!"_

"_They're my yo-yos now! You shouldn't have sold them at the garage sale!"_

"_But-"_

"_Whatever. Ready to go on that date, Sonya?"_

"_Sure!" With that, Harvey and Sonya held hands as they were leaving._

"_WAIT! Since when were you two going out?"_

"_Well, it turns out, Harvey and I really like each other a lot. We were going to tell you."_

"_But…I thought we were-"_

"_Well, we were, but you're always so quiet all the time, I wasn't sure it would work."_

"…_But…"_

"_Sorry, Lee. You had your chance." Harvey said. "So, ready to go?"_

"_Okay!" With that, the two now-lovers were exiting the Treehouse._

"_You know, these yo-yos make really great floss."_

_Lee was just going on a mental breakdown. "NOOOOOOOOO!"_

"NOOOO!" Lee screamed, finally waking up in his room. Just then, Sonya came in.

"What's wrong, Lee? I heard screaming!" Sonya exclaimed.

Lee looked to his nightstand and was relieved to see his yo-yo. "Phew! It was just a nightmare!"

"Lee, what happened?"

"Uh, nothing. Say, Sonya…do you think my quietness is, well…not cool?"

"Hm?...Of course not, Lee! I think your quietness is very cool!"

"You…You do?"

"Yeah! It makes you seem…mysterious."

"Cool! Oh, hey, Sonya, weird question, but…do you like-like Harvey?"

She gave a shocked look. "GROSS! NO! I like him as a friend, but not like THAT!"

"Oh, thank goodness!"

"You had the same nightmare as Wally, didn't you?"

"E-yep. Hey, wanna get some ice cream?"

"Sure, but first…why is there a large hole in your wall?"

Just then, the Nightmare King fell through the ceiling. "IT'S BIRD! IT'S A PLANE! IT'S…HOLEMAN! No, no, wait, wait. That doesn't work at all. Ooh! I got it! Something no one's ever thought of before! I call it…KOOL-AID MAN! OH YEAH!" With that, he charged and burst through the wall, plummeting to the ground. "Ssss, OWWW! Ssss, OWWW! Ssss, O-O-O-OW!"

Lee and Sonya just remained speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's Lee's. Again, all that stuff I said at the top. Alright. Next time…someone else. Also, I'm running out of drunk Nightmare King jokes, so this may end pretty soon. Later.<strong>


End file.
